Beauty And The Beast—NOT!
by KUR0-HIME
Summary: Because sometimes, it doesn't take a princess charming beauty and a ruggedly handsome beast to make a happy ever after; sometimes it takes a genius but a vain prince-wannabe and a witty ogress that wreaks nothing but havoc. AU x OOC GrayLu / Rated T for some words and mainly Lucy's badassery


_**A/N: Hey there guys! Guess who's back? It's Rin-chan yeahhhhh! This was honestly so unexpected and very unplanned, y'know, with me coming back to writing. I all just hit me last week when I started writing a draft at 2 am in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I was like, why not try writing again and bam! Here I am again! I also just really wanted to go share this plot of mine, which I think is finally worth sharing. I just can't help but be filled with ideas after reading (legit) more than a hundred shoujo manga since march lol. Welp. Dedicated otaku life. Anyways, I really hope that this story will really unfold well and that everyone will enjoy it! I'll try updating as much as I can too. Now, now, enough chit-chat and enjoy reading, minna!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**_

* * *

Because sometimes, it doesn't take a princess charming beauty and a ruggedly handsome beast to make a happy ever after; sometimes it takes a genius but a vain prince-wannabe and a witty ogress that wreaks nothing but havoc. AU x OOC GrayLu

* * *

 _Scene One: Once Upon An Unfamiliar Person_

My lungs are burning, my heart is pounding hard, my feet are throbbing from running but I still continue to strive as my eyes focus on the exit, no turning back. _I'm almost there! C'mon feet run faster, you only have one job!_ As I'm nearing the gates of this hellish school, I can't help but feel a huge rush of excitement. But I was only a few steps left until I get out of here when something large blocked my way and I ended up colliding with whatever it is that stopped me from escaping this hellhole. I fell butt first and I can't help but let out a little groan.

"And where do you think you're going, Heartfilia?", a deep voice boomed from right above me. And oh, dear Mavis did that voice sound very familiar.

"I.. uh.. uhm ah... the restroom..?", I stuttered as I avoided as much eye contact with the auburn-haired man, which was Fairy Tail Academy's head disciplinary officer, Gildarts Clive.

I heard a chuckle, "Restroom you say? My, oh my. Just which restroom are you going to when it's out of the school campus?", I just stayed silent after that. _Darned Mavis, Lucy. Out of all the excuses you can make you blurted out the stupidest of them all! Great job getting yourself screwed up once more, bravo!_ I just heaved a sigh and held up both of my hands. I knew that I had no chance of escaping anymore. I stood up, dusted my skirt off and turned around to walk back into the said hellhole again as I heard Gildarts stifle a laugh while he followed behind me. Tch. I gritted my teeth and just mentally prepared myself so I can be able to deal with whatever crap may come my way.

* * *

Here I am sat again on a very familiar chair, inside an all too familiar room that smelled of old pages of books, sitting face-to-face across my worst nightmare, FTA's very own principal, Makarov Dreyar.

"Well why don't you make yourself at home, Lucy. You should've actually gotten used to being here, according to the fact that you've been here quite a lot more times than my notorious grandson has", Makarov said. Tsk. This old geezer really tries his very best to push my buttons. "Shut up, Makarov", I retorted as I rolled my eyes, "Just saying but I suggest you go use some air freshener here or something because this place stinks of paper so much I can't even make myself feel at home here."

"Oh is that so? Well I guess I should. But I also say to you that you shouldn't be talking like that to me, Heartfilia. Especially now that you're down to your very last straw", he said. "You see, Heartfilia, I just don't understand it. We've already sent you a lot of tutors, you keep scaring them away. We've also given you a lot of warnings, but you never took any of them seriously! And now we're down to the agreement we made that if you go fail again, you'll leave me no choice but to send you back to Crocus where your mother is."

And just by Makarov mentioning Crocus, I suddenly felt fear and anguish, "No! Don't! anything but Crocus!", I pleaded with whatever humbled fiber I have left. Anything but Crocus, dear Mavis. I despise crocus with every being I have. And I hate my mother the most. Being born into this world by her is the last thing I'll ever be grateful for.

"But Heartfilia, you've already failed the nth test this semester! Screw that, this first semester isn't even done yet and you're already failing so much! You're not doing any assignments, you're always asleep in class or cutting the latter. You even participate in fights-", I butted in, "excuse me, but I'm doing it because I'm setting things right with those assholes–I mean bullies", Makarov continued, "-even though these fights are for 'justice' Heartfilia, how many times does it take for me to remind you that violence isn't always the answer?!", he yelled in frustration, with his arms outstretched with his hands open.

"They're the ones asking for the fight, Makarov, I'm just giving them what they want," I huffed. Makarov sighed heavily through his nose with his eyes closed. He massaged his temples, as if though his problems with me are basically the main cause of his stress and might possibly be the biggest problem in the world for him.

"I don't even know how to deal with you anymore with this Heartfilia. If you really don't want to go back to Crocus, why don't you just go study?"

I whined, "But the release of the latest edition of my favorite video game was on the same date as my unit tests!"

"No excuses! You should always prioritize your studies first before all these nonsense, Heartfilia! I'm only left with one choice besides dragging your ass back to Crocus. If this person fails to help you out then I guess it's Crocus and a not-so-bright-future for you indeed. I also heard that you have a knack for surprises, so I'm expecting you to accept this easily," he said. All the frustrations and stress in his face now replaced with a mischievous look.

I totally have a bad feeling a bad this. I don't know why but for some unknown reason, my heart is beating frantically, as if a worse nightmare than sitting in front of Makarov and going back to Crocus is coming its way to me very soon.

"Person? You're sending me another tutor again? Or will it be a therapist this time?", I asked sarcastically, trying to laugh off the weird nerves I just got.

"He's neither a professional tutor nor a therapist or any of those people you're thinking about. This time it'll be different. And it's a good thing Mavis created someone good enough to handle with your monstrosities", I gulped as he told me that. _Will it be our new disciplinary officer, Erza Scarlet? Oh, Mavis please anything but that, too._

"No worries, it's not Erza, Heartfilia. Besides I think I'll be too harsh of a principal to go let her handle you anyway," Makarov joked.

"Wait how did you–?"

"Because you were so _scared_ that you blurted out everything in your head", he explained.

"Oh", _Well that's one explanation in exchange of an embarrassment._

"..."

"But really who is this _incredible_ person that can actually handle _me_?", I asked, trying to change the subject.

There was a knock on the door.

"Great timing!", Makarov exclaimed. "You can open the doors now"

I turned my head behind me as the wooden doors opened slowly, and what was behind them were eyes so dark and so cold, yet they still shimmer with all the light. His eyes met mine, as a strange feeling sunk in me. I don't know what it was, it was neither good nor bad. But one thing is for sure. That feeling and him were the only things unfamiliar in this oh-so familiar room, and with unfamiliarities come difficulties.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope y'all liked this short prologue! I also apologize for any grammar or spelling error. Please do continue to support this story hehezz. Till next time minna!**_


End file.
